1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an irrigation controller. More particularly, the present invention relates to an irrigation controller with a solenoid activator for rapidly pulsing the solenoid actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional automated irrigation systems generally comprise two coextensive physical networks that work in concert for the delivery of water. The first is a water delivery network consisting of a water delivery conduit, (e.g., pipe and/or tubing), metering, regulating and dispersing elements for efficiently regulating the flow of water through the conduit and dispersing water over a predetermined area. These elements may include pumps, boosters, irrigation control valves (such as the Weathermatic® Nitro line of diaphragm actuated valves available from Telsco Industries, Incorporated, in Dallas, Tex.) anti-siphon devices, check valves, and various types of water dispersion elements (such as sprinklers, either spray, rotary, drip, bubblers, soaker or misters) for wetting the foliage or surface area with water. At least the conduit, irrigation control valves and certain water dispersion elements are installed below ground, or at least below grade. A conventional irrigation system is divided into discrete irrigation zones (sometimes referred to as stations) and the water flow to each zone is controlled and/or regulated by an irrigation control valve. Each irrigation zone is defined by a plurality of water dispersion elements, each controlled by a separate irrigation control valve, which is coupled in the conduit between the water source and the plurality of water dispersion elements. The conduit and water dispersion elements are installed directly in the ground, but irrigation control valves are protected from the soil by a valve box and cover.
The second network is an electrical control network. The purpose of the electrical control network is to generate control signals and transmit the signals to certain components in the water delivery network. Typically, the electrical control network comprises an irrigation controller for generating the control signals (such as the SmartLine™, Weathermatic® Lawnmate or WeatherMate™ controllers, all available from Telsco Industries, Incorporated), and a transmission medium for propagating the signals to the electrical components in the irrigation system.
Periodically, it may be necessary for a grounds keeper or operator to gain access to an irrigation control valve to, for example, adjust the amount of water allowed to flow into a particular irrigation zone, or perform preventive maintenance on the irrigation control valve. Often, however, the cover of the valve box will become obscured with dirt, compost, mulch, or some other obstruction, or by vegetation which has been purposely been allowed to conceal the cover. An operator will then probe the ground with a sharpened metal probe around the presumed location in an attempt to find the cover. When the operator receives an indication of an object hidden below the surface, i.e., the probe makes contact with an object below the surface of the ground, the operator excavates the top soil, turf and/or shrubbery to identify the obstructing object. This method of probing and digging is an extremely time consuming process and may involve many hours of probing and digging to locate a particular valve.
Often, during the installation of an irrigation system, the installers will create a surface map of the irrigation system. The map shows the layout of the pipes, sprinklers and valves for each irrigation zone, with reference to fixed objects and the topography of the landscape. The operator may then update the irrigation map to incorporate the locations of plants, shrubs, trees and other foliage. With such a map, the operator will have a good approximation of the location for each valve in the system; from which the operator may begin a search for a particular valve; thereby shortening the operator's searching time.